What Happens in Vegas
by OuEstLaCraie
Summary: The team heads to Nevada for a medical conference, and can't resist spending a night in Sin City, not to mention taking part in a few sins of their own. CameronChase. ONESHOT. Please read & review.


**_Author's Note: This is just a oneshot I thought up last night, and felt the need to write. No, there won't be a second chapter...use your imagination; make up your own! This was just a cute idea I had to get down before I forgot it, and I used this as a distraction from my writer's block on my other story. Please read and review, and enjoy._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _House, MD_, 'kay?

* * *

**

The casino was crowded, packed with eager people on vacation, willing to lose all their money just to say, "Yeah, I gambled in Las Vegas this weekend." It was a large casino, settled on the ground floor of some famous hotel in Sin City, and the people milling about the blackjack tables and roulette wheels were all fabulously dressed and obviously very rich, or at least had some extra money to drop on a round or two of poker. They were mostly professionals, on leave from an otherwise-hectic life, drowning their sorrows in alcohol and high piles of colorful chips.

Gregory House leaned nonchalantly against a poker table, surveying the crowd with a look of bemused indifference. Glass clinked against crystal as his friend, James Wilson, raised a glass of something to his lips and took a long gulp before shoving all his chips out onto the table. House shook his head as he surveyed Wilson's cards over his shoulder a moment, then turned back to the room. Excited people strode from table to table, dropping hundred dollar bills like pennies and emptying glasses of expensive gin like water. The annoying sirens and beeps of slot machines rang in his ears, sometimes followed by shouts of triumph, but more often by moans of utter defeat.

Wilson threw his cards down angrily, pushing away from the table and striding off. House followed him through the crowd. "You lose again?"

"Yeah...damn, I thought I had that guy."

"Any idiot could have known you were bluffing," House replied, rolling his eyes. "Your poker face is crap."

"It is not _crap_. I worked hard on learning how to keep a straight face."

"Apparently not hard enough." House sidled up to the bar near the entrance to the casino and ordered himself a drink. "But at least you look snazzy."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Wilson shot back, taking a seat on a bar stool. He was wearing a nice suit and a new tie, while his friend wore his usual clothing: a suit jacket over a battered-looking tee shirt and jeans.

"Hey, I shined my cane just for tonight," House replied indignantly, settling, with much difficult, on his own stool, and showing off the cane in question. Overhead lights reflected off the polished wood a moment before House placed the cane on the ground, leaned against the bar. "It's not everyday you get to play craps in Vegas."

"Yeah...guess that conference in Carson City had a point after all," Wilson replied, referring to the medical conference that had brought House and his team to Nevada. Wilson, as a respected oncologist, had been invited to make a speech, while the others had come to learn about some new techniques. But it was doubtful if anyone (except maybe Cameron, who took notes and everything) had actually learned something. And at the conclusion of the conference, they had all jumped at the chance to spend an extra night in a swanky Vegas hotel.

"It was pointless, and you know it," House said stubbornly, finishing off his drink and tinkling the ice in his glass to catch the bartender's attention. "We should have come here in the first place. Much more entertaining."

"But Cuddy would have killed you when she found out we didn't go." They sat in silence a moment, enjoying their respective alcoholic beverages, when Wilson glanced around. "So, where's the team?"

House shrugged. "Changing clothes, I suppose, though I don't know what the point is. I betcha not one of them owns anything nice."

"No, remember that time at that hospital fund-raiser? And...oh my God."

"What?" House turned and followed his friend's line of sight, and raised an eyebrow. "My ugly ducklings seem to have become swans," he quipped, turning back to his glass and emptying it once more.

Wilson stared at House in amazement. "This is not to be taken lightly...that is one hell of a transformation." House made an annoyed grumbling noise while Wilson looked at the team once more before returning to his own drink. Meanwhile, the ducklings had entered the casino moments earlier, and were now making their way towards their boss and the bar. Chase wore a nice button down shirt in white, with a black jacket over it and black slacks. Foreman wore a maroon shirt, black pants, and a black tie, a nice change from the usual drab colors he chose to adorn himself in. And Cameron wore a long, strapless dress in pale pink, done in a flowing fabric theat trembled behind her when she walked. It was something none of the men she worked with had ever thought they'd see her in, especially not with the long slit up the right side that her leg just peeked through as she took each step.

The colleagues looked more like friends than just coworkers, wandering down the row of slot machines, talking and laughing. They lost Foreman on the way down as he made for a poker table, eager to try his luck, but Chase and Cameron met up with their boss and his friend at the bar.

"Evening," Cameron greeted them, taking a seat while Chase settled beside her and nodded a greeting.

"You look...amazing," Wilson told her, smiling. "Hope you guys have fun. Speaking of that, I'm going to have some of my own." He shoved away from the bar, taking his glass with him, and ambled over to the poker table Foreman was now playing at, deciding to try his hand at the card game once more.

"Having fun, House?" Chase asked.

His boss glanced at him and swallowed another gulp of vodka. "I will be, in about three more drinks."

Cameron frowned. "Come on, we're in Las Vegas. Go play cards, or something."

"I did. _Veni vedi vici_. Those damn bigwigs can't hold a candle to me."

"Not too high and mighty," Cameron muttered, getting to her feet and looking to Chase. "We seem to be the only two left...let's go do something."

The intensivist nodded and stood, too, following Cameron back into the crowd, leaving House alone. After awhile, he grew bored of drinking, and stood and walked around the casino, finally deciding to make an attempt at the roulette wheel. While he placed bet after bet on different combinations of colors and numbers, Foreman and Wilson were pitted against each other in a tough game of poker. All the other players had since folded, content to watch the two men duke it out for the pot. A few feet away, Cameron and Chase were playing the slot machines, emptying quarters into the machines and receiving a minuscule retribution. After about a dozen tries, Cameron was out of quarters, and asked Chase for one of his. He had only one left, a coin he had planned on using, but he handed it over. Cameron slipped the coin into the slot and pulled the handle, clasping her hands together. One by one, the rolling numbers and pictures began to slow and stop. First, a seven, followed by another. And a third.

Cameron's eyes widened as the siren on the top of the machine went off, and she leapt into the air, clapping, laughing and screaming in delight. Chase's jaw dropped open as he grabbed her in an embrace of victory, spinning her around as tokens began to flow out of the machine. Both doctors grabbed buckets and began collecting their prize, enough of those little coins to fill three plastic buckets, then wandered off in search of someone to share their glory with.

The first person they came across was House, and they proudly displayed their winnings to their boss. He barely glanced at them, intent on watching the little white ball spin around and around on the roulette wheel.

"Cameron must be my lady luck," Chase announced proudly and Cameron laughed.

"Well, she's my bad omen," House grumbled as the ball finally settled into a black spot marked with a seventeen, while his chips, placed on the red six, were swept off the table.

"Wait, lemme try." Chase slapped down money as the wheel began to spin once more. "Black twenty-one."

They watched in anxious silence as the wheel began to slow, and then stopped, the ball continuing on until it finally slowed and fell into a spot: the black twenty-one.

"I won," Chase said, then yelled, "I won!" He turned to Cameron excitedly, and she grinned and hugged him, as the man running the roulette table handed over his money.

House glowered at them. "Yeah, well, can you get out of here? You're ruining _my_ luck."

"Fine. Let's go play something else." Cameron grabbed Chase's jacket sleeve with her free hand as he shoved money into his pocket and picked up two buckets of tokens. They wandered off, watching the end of Wilson and Foreman's poker game (Wilson won), then heading for the blackjack table.

Cameron set her bucket of tokens on the ground, settling at one of the chairs at the table, while Chase stood behind her, watching the cards being dealt. Cameron had a nine showing, a good start. She bent the cards up to peer at her second card, an ace. When the dealer looked to her, she took another card, and received queen, deciding to stay. The time came for all players to show what they had, and the dealer had to stay with an eighteen. One woman had nineteen, another man had sixteen, and sulked, while the man directly to Cameron's right also had nineteen. With a triumphant grin, Cameron flipped her cards, showing off her twenty. After she had received her prize, she switched places with Chase, who won easily with a king and an ace, a perfect blackjack. After a few more rounds of blackjack, followed by another hopeful, yet not as successful, attempt at the slot machines, Cameron and Chase went to cash in what they'd won, deciding to split the money the following day.

Meanwhile, Foreman and Wilson continued their poker tournament, Foreman winning the next game, followed by another win by Wilson. When they were both beaten by another player, they ditched the table and went off to find House, who was now trying his hand at craps, another game that seemed to disagree with him. Together, the three doctors went to the bar to grab drinks, saying a quick hello to Cameron and Chase, then wandered the casino, trying a few games here and there. Cameron and Chase remained at the bar, drinking good wine and talking about anything and everything. Eventually, House complained that he was bored, and disappeared onto the streets of Sin City, while Foreman and Wilson left together to try their luck at another casino. After a few more drinks, Cameron and Chase made a stop at their respective hotel rooms, then went out to a dance club in a nearby hotel.

It was getting late, about one in the morning to be specific, and after hours of drinking and dancing, both Chase and Cameron were completely wasted. They stumbled out of the club with its pounding music and strobe lights, and returned to their own hotel bar, a much quieter atmosphere. Each nursing their own drinks, they continued to talk, though the conversation was, obviously, much simpler than it had been hours before.

"Hey, you know what?" Cameron said after they had finished their latest topic of chocolate pudding, coming to the highly scientific conclusion that she liked it and he didn't.

"I know lots of things," Chase replied with drunken pride, downing his drink and ordering another.

"But not this, I bet." Cameron giggled, then said, "Seriously, I miss being married..."

Chase blinked at her, sympathy in his eyes, as he slung an arm over her shoulders. "Aw, I'm sorry, Cameron."

"Not like you killed him or anything," she replied glumly, then smiled and looked to Chase. "Hey, hey, you know what? _We_ should get married!"

"What?!" Chase's eyes widened immensely in shock. "Who? You and me? Married? Whoa, that's heavy Cameron..." He chuckled as he almost fell backwards off the bar stool.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun." She grinned and leaned into him. "I want to know what it's like to be Mrs. Dr. Chase." She giggled again, and Chase couldn't help himself from joining in.

He shrugged once the laughter had died down, and replied, "I bet it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"We've been having sex like rabbits the past few weeks," Cameron replied, laughing. "Hee hee, sex like rabbits...I like rabbits. But this is just the next step...right?"

"Oh, yes...yes, of course." Chase stood on wobbling legs, then went down on one knee before Cameron. He pulled his key ring from his pocket and, managed to undo one of the little metal rings from the others, and took Cameron's hand, slipping it on her finger. "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"

Cameron stood and pulled Chase to his feet, planting a kiss on his lips. "Yes, I will," she replied. "Now, come on." She attempted to drag him forward, but he resisted, emptying his last drink as a single man, then allowing her to pull him out of the bar.

After stumbling and swaying down the street for only ten minutes, they came across a charming little all-night wedding chapel. They went in, making plans to marry in fifteen minutes, once another couple was done, and then Cameron chose a bouquet of fake flowers and a veil. They decided on rings, and finally, it was there turn. Chase went to the front of the chapel, where he was congratulated by Father Elvis (shiny suit, sunglasses, and all), and the woman at the front desk came in to play the organ. A drunken man snored on the last pew at the back of the room, the only guest at their wedding, and Cameron made her way to the front of the chapel. There were short vows, an exchange of rings, and finally, the Elvis impersonator/priest announced, "By the power invested in me, darlin', by God, Elvis' spirit, and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Uh hum uh hum uh!" Chase and Cameron smiled at each other as they leaned in for a long kiss. The wedding march played as they walked out of the chapel, and were met by another woman, who gave them licenses and papers to sign.

"There ya go," she said, smiling, as she handed over a certificate. "You're all married."

Cameron grinned and took the paper. "Thank you." She looked at Chase, who smiled back and kissed her once more, then turned to go. The newlyweds wandered back to their hotel, riding the elevator up to the fifth floor and making for their rooms. Chase stopped outside his, slipping the key into the lock and opening the door. At the last second, he swept Cameron into his arms and carried her inside. She laughed and kicked at the light switch, flooding the nice hotel room with light. Chase kicked the door shut and walked into the room, letting Cameron down. She stood a few inches from him, taking in the room, then said, "So...what now?"

Chase smirked at her. "You don't know? I thought you'd done this before."

Cameron laughed and moved closer. "Well, it's been awhile." She reached up and kissed him lightly. "Refresh my memory." With that, the night began again.

* * *

The following morning, sunlight bathed all of Las Vegas in its warmth, awakening the occupants to a new day. Cameron rolled over and threw her arm over...nothing. She opened her eyes slowly, then sat up, looking around the room. Okay, she had gotten drunk last night. She had slept with Chase (again). But now where was he? 

"Morning, honey." Cameron turned her head to see Chase emerging from the bathroom, wearing new pants and pulling on a shirt. He smirked at her, and she held her head.

"Oh, God," she muttered. "I thought that was a dream."

"Nope. It's official." Chase grabbed the marriage certificate and waved it in front of her face. "You are now Mrs. Dr. Chase." Cameron took the paper as Chase took a seat on the edge of the bed. "And look, I understand if you want to annul this, but I kind of want to give it a try." He grinned at her. "I haven't told you, but I do love you, Cameron."

Cameron smiled in return. "We went through all the trouble of stumbling down the street. And, I suppose, on some level, I do love you, too. I think we can make it work. And if it doesn't..." She shrugged.

"It doesn't," Chase replied. "No hard feelings. Agreed?" He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Ugh...so business-like." She smirked at him, and leaned over to kiss him. "Agreed."

Cameron stood, the sheet of Chase's bed wrapped around her, and grabbed her clothes up off the floor. "I should go get dressed; we're heading home soon." Chase nodded and let her change. She headed for the door to the hotel room, reaching for the doorknob, and paused a moment. She smiled softly at the ring finger that had been empty for so long, now occupied by a thin gold band. It wasn't much, but maybe, when they got back, they could get something nicer for each other, something they'd be proud to show off. But as she opened the door and glanced back once to share a small smile with Chase, she knew they already had something to show off: each other.

About half an hour later, everyone had packed their bags and was now gathered outside the hotel, awaiting their cabs to the airport. Cameron stood beside Chase, his hand slowly rubbing the small of her back, and they smiled at each other. The others seemed to take no notice, though House saw it all.

"Everyone have fun last night?" he asked suddenly.

"Foreman sang karaoke with some girl at a bar near here," Wilson revealed, smirking. "And it seemed like you had fun last night, too, House."

House shot his friend a look. "What kind of fun?"

"Well, I came back to our room about midnight, and I heard...sounds. And the door was locked. I knocked on your door, too, Chase," he said, looking to the intensivist, "but you weren't back yet. I ended up sleeping on the chair in Foreman's room."

"Cameron and I stayed out pretty late," Chase replied, sounding apologetic.

"I heard _that_," Foreman told him, looking at Chase, then Cameron. "You were talking and laughing at about three in the morning, and then..." His voice trailed off as he decided to word what had happened after word.

"They consummated their love, very loudly?" House suggested.

Foreman shrugged. "I guess...but that's usually a term used when people get married."

"You haven't noticed the cheap gold rings on their fingers yet?" House rolled his eyes. "How did you get through med school?"

Both Foreman and Wilson looked at the couple in question, trying to catch a glimpse of their ring fingers, and finally, Cameron sighed and flashed the golden band, plus the silver key ring, around her finger.

"You two got...?" Wilson asked, stunned.

"Very drunk, I'm guessing," House filled in, cutting off Cameron's reply. "Cameron started to feel sentimental, noticed her empty ring finger, figured, 'Why the hell not?' and asked Chase. Chase, unable to refuse a beautiful woman when he's sober, is probably even more flexible drop-dead drunk, and agreed." House grinned excitedly. "Am I right? Am I right?"

"More or less," Chase admitted, then looked to Wilson. "But we've decided to give it our best try. We can make it work." He grinned at Cameron, who grinned back, and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"Congratulations," Foreman offered, smiling awkwardly, while Wilson added, "Good luck."

"What, nothing from you, House?" Cameron asked her boss.

House looked her up and down. "You two obviously had fun last night...have been having fun the last few weeks...you pregnant yet, or what?"

Cameron glared at him as a cab pulled up, and grabbed her things. Chase followed, and they placed their stuff in the trunk of the taxi, climbing in. Foreman shook his head at House and decided to go with his coworkers, leaving House and Wilson to wait for another taxi to come along.

After about three hours, they were all stepping off the plane in New Jersey. House limped off with Wilson at his side, while Foreman strode off alone, set on getting his bags back from the baggage claim. Cameron and Chase took their time getting off, talking about their night in Las Vegas.

"So, are you going to remain Allison Cameron, or are you going to change your last name?"

Cameron thought it over. "Having two Chases in one department might get a bit confusing...but, you know what? I'll get a hyphen." She stopped just inside the airport, smiling broadly, and said, "Dr. Allison Cameron-Chase, MD. I like it."

Chase kissed the top of her head lightly, snaking an arm around her waist. "I do, too."

They walked through the airport like that, but eventually had to split up to get their own cars from the parking lot. Once they had gotten home and dropped off their things, Chase and Cameron met at a small restaurant about halfway between both their homes. Over a meal of appetizers, they discussed their future together.

"Whose apartment should we live in?" Cameron asked as she bit into a French fry.

Chase, gnawing on a chicken wing, added, "Or should we get an entirely new apartment together?"

Cameron smiled. "I like that idea. We can start looking tomorrow. In the meantime...do you want to move in with me?"

Chase grinned and took her hand across the table. "I'd be honored."

So, that night, they began the task of moving all of Chase's personal belongings into Cameron's apartment. As they worked, they talked and laughed, and thought about what was to come for them. And at one point, Chase gave Cameron a small box. Inside was a golden engagement band, a large diamond set into it. "It's a real engagement ring," he told her as she slipped the ring on her finger and hugged him. "So you can take that stupid key ring off your finger."

Cameron laughed. "Just in time...it was starting to turn my finger green." She handed the key ring back to him, and after a short kiss, they went back to work. And despite the drunken night that had resulted in their marriage, despite the possibly stupid decision to give the union a try, somehow, they both knew they could make it work. Through their looks and words, they told each other just how much they loved, and cared for, one another, a love that had been there all along, and had finally been revealed through a night of good luck in Sin City.

Sometimes what happens in Vegas, doesn't just stay in Vegas.


End file.
